Mummy
by Tyrant Dragon Knight
Summary: Yugi was a normal everyday guy, until one day at the museum. Something wakes up and it wants Yugi.
1. Chapter 1

T.D.K- Hello peoples. I'm back with Mummy and Demonic! I do hope everyone will like them. If you see any mistakes please point them out. Quick note before the disclaimer, my oc's name is prenouced na-may, even though it's spelled the same as name.

Yami- That's not very orignal.

T.D.K- Cusin! -glomps Atem- Could you please say the disclaimer, please?

Yami- She -points to T.D.K- does not own Yu-gi-oh or The Mummy. She does have the DVDs, but that's it. All she gets is practice as a writer.

--

A servant girl ran through the halls of the palace, tears streaming down her face. She wished she didn't have to tell Pharaoh what she'd just seen in the harem. The girl wished with her whole heart that she never had to tell him.

She'd seen the Light Prince, Hathor's son and the Pharaoh's husband, dead. The servant fell down before the doors of the court room, her body wracked with sobs. One of the guards hurried into the room. The girl glanced up, gazeing into her master's eyes. She burst into more tears.

"Master, I wish I didn't have to tell you. He's gone! In the harem, I had a bad feeling and then I heard the Princess cry out. I ran to her and found His Majesty laying on the floor. I tried to wake him and he wouldn't."

The Pharaoh raced past everyone to the harem. He knew the palace by heart and where his lover was. Servants lept out of his way, worry clearly written on all their faces.

He fell to his knees when his crimson eyes landed on his husband's lifeless corpse. The Princess had layed the corpse's head in her lap, teardrops falling onto the cold face. She looked at the Pharaoh and started to shake.

"Papa's gone, Father. He was fine while he was telling me stories, then he colapsed! I think someone hurt him with poison!"

"Seto, take Name to my room. I need to be alone, please." The brunette priest nodded and gently pried the hystirical princess off the corpse. The others of the Pharaoh's inner circle quietly disbanded the small crowd. When he was alone, his eyes finally overfilled with tears. "You can't be dead! Open your eyes, Yugi! Yugi! My beautiful Yugi, my Light Prince! You just can't be dead!"

--

Name stood on her balcony, staring up at the moon. It had only been three days since they'd taken her papa's body away. Her father wouldn't see anyone, even her. The princess understood how much her fathers loved each other.

She had been born out on the streets and her real parents died after she could walk. Some older kids would steal food and give it to her. As she grew, they taught her how to get the food herself.

The princess smiled as she remembered how she was adopted.

_Name ran down the street as fast as her legs could carry her. Even though she was about two, the girl could out run the Pharaoh's soldiers. She turned back to tease the soldiers, and ran into the Pharaoh himself. She yelped as a soldier grabbed her. Name cried out in pain, big tears welling up in her eyes. _

_"Why are my own soldiers running after toddlers?" The girl looked up at the Pharaoh. She knew that was who he was. All the soldiers bowed, even the one holding her. _

_"My Pharaoh, this toddler stole food from the market."_

_"Not fault. No momma. No dadda." She whispered. The Pharaoh bent down infront of her. _

_"Do you have a Grandmother or Grandfather?" He asked. She shook her head. _

_"No one. Big kids help Name sometimes." The soldier let her go, and she gave the Pharaoh a glance. The girl reached out her hand, but stopped. _

_"Go on, I don't bite." Slowly Name tugged one of his lightning bolt bangs. She gasped and then giggled. A large smile lit up her face. "What's so funny?"_

_"Lightning for hair! Name no shock!" She let out a loud laugh, which was joined by another. Name shrank back behind the Pharaoh, hiding where she felt safe. He smiled at the other man. _

_"Hello, there. I didn't mean to frighten you. I'm Yugi. I think she likes you, Atem." The girl slowly stepped out from her shelter. Yugi sat down on the opposite side of the Pharaoh. "What's your name?" _

_"Name. You lightning for hair too! Name shock?" _

_"She means will your bangs shock like lightning, Love." The other nodded and let her tug one of his bangs too. She yelped and giggled. _

_"Yugi," The girl said, "Name home with you? Name no like ally. Miss bed and stories." The pair looked stunned. _

_"Name, you can't come home with me."_

_"Why? Name's friend home with new momma and dadda. Lived in building lots of kids." Yugi looked the girl in the eye. _

_"Name, I live with Atem and Atem's the Pharaoh." _

_"Name home with Pharaoh too? Do what told. Be good girl. Pwease? Name safe. Name never safe in ally." _

_"Yugi, we can't have our own children. It's nice to have the sound of little feet running down the halls. She's got no where to go." _

_"O.k, but she's riding with you." The Pharaoh lifted Name up onto his horse and climbed on behind her. _

_"Pharaoh and Yugi momma and dadda now?" _

_"Yes, but I think Momma would like being called 'Papa' better." _

Movement in her garden, near the palace wall, cought her eyes. Name could see, not that great, but she could make out the form as her father. There was only one reason he'd even think of sneaking out for.

Quickly she grabbed her plainest cloak and lept off the balcony after him.

--

The Pharaoh's footsteps were silent as he weaved his way through the city. He spotted someone following him, but he didn't care. The only thing that mattered was getting to the City of the Dead.

Atem stopped when he heard a cry, a cry he knew well. "Name, go back to the palace now!" He whispered.

"But, Father why are you going to Anubis's city? The only living people allowed are his preists. They could have you killed! Please don't go! I know Papa's body is there, but his soul's with us. How do you think he'd feel if you left me alone?! Father, please don't go, you're all the family I have left. Please!" Name felt her eyes start to water. She'd made up her mind not to cry, and she wasn't.

"Yugi would never forgive me, but how can I live if my heart is gone? I want him back in my arms. Besides Anubis shouldn't mind me in his city, morning my love." The princess watched as her father walked off into the night. Little did she know that it would be the last time she would see him.

--

Atem was careful as he crept through the underground city's passageways. Anubis's high priest had let him in, telling him he could only spend the night there. It was the same warning as the first two nights. The Pharaoh was allowed in until it was Yugi's turn.

He wasn't in the chamber and neither was Yugi. It wouldn't be long before anyone found out. The place he was going to was deep within the city's heart. The altar to Anubis wasn't far. If he could get there...

The Pharaoh layed his husband's body on the altar. "At least they won't have far to move me." He whispered. Atem knew what he was doing would get him killed if he failed, but what was the point in living?

His red eyes watched as a pitch black snake slithered across the floor. The snake stopped and raised most of its body. "My, I don't think I've ever seen a Pharaoh broken this much. Such a souless look for my brother. Yugi wants you to stop this 'rediculous and utter nonesence' and to 'get your butt back to the palace'. He kept muttering about my sweet niece too. It's not fair that she has to lose both her parents again.

"Horus sent her to you two. She's just like Yugi, the daughter of a divine and a human. My falcon headed half-brother kept a good eye on her, no? The Little Princess is very special. She needs you, Atem.

"Despite all this you still want to kill yourself?! I'll put you out of your misery, for a few millena, until my brother is reincarnated. Great Grandfather will change Name's fate and she will be reincarnated too. The three sides together shall be unbroken." The snake-Anubis- launched himself at the Pharaoh, sinking venom rich fangs into his neck.

His blood covered most of the floor. Slowly Atem's eyes closed and his soul went to sleep. The mummification god ordered his preists to mummify him and burry him within the city. When Name died a few weeks later, Anubis burried his black obsidian Book of the Dead. He also burried his great-grandfather's gold Book of Amen-Ra.

Atem's body looks today like any other mummy, but his soul still sleeps within and only Yugi's reincarnation can fully awaken him.

--

T.D.K- O.K, Name's dad is Horus and her mom's human, like Yugi. I like to think that he's like Hathor when it comes to love. Anubis is Yugi's half brother and he's the god of mummification. The Anubis here is the real Anubis, not the one from the movie.

Yugi- You killed me off this early?! What the hell is wrong with you?! -viciously shakes T.D.K-

T.D.K- You get to come back and Name too. I really didn't want Atem to be suffering from a curse, so the poison has done wonders. I really didn't.

Yami- She just doesn't have the heart to write me cursed. I have such a good cusin. R&R, please. All flames will be sent to the Shadow Realm by yours truely.


	2. Chapter 2

T.D.K- O.k! Here's chappy 2 of Mummy! I hope you all enjoy.

Yugi- She doesn't own us or the Mummy. She's got the DVDs and knows the plot by heart. The only thing she owns are the plot, Name, and Megan.

T.D.K- Things like this, -Atem and Yugi forever- are little snippets of Yugi's pastlife. There's one every now and then.

--

Modern day Eygpt...

The eighteen year old slowly weaved his way through the rows of books. He didn't want to knock them over again. The stack of books he held hid him mostly from veiw, except for his wildly spiked tri-colored hair. What could be seen was black with red edges.

He didn't look his age either. He was short for eighteen, causing him to look at least fourteen. He had large violet eyes and pale skin, well, pale for Eygpt. He almost fell over as his friend took some of the books from him.

She was sixteen, with mid-back length brunette hair. She had bright dark blue eyes that were always smiling. Despite the age difference, she was taller than him. His friend was pretty average when it came to her height and weight.

"Careful, Yugs." She said, "Don't want to have to pick these all up again, do you?" The girl looked at the spine of the book under Yugi's chin. "Atem. I heard about him from the Curator. You wanna know somethin' weird?"

"What, Meg?" He answered.

"He got married, but to a guy. His name was Yugi, isn't that weird? Did your family's research influence their lives so much?"

"No, Mom just liked the name. Hey, mind helping me? I can't reach all the shelves, even with a ladder." She nodded, heading off to put her stack up. Yugi was about to put Atem's book back, but it slipped and fell open. On one of the pages was a portrait someone had painted based on carvings and a bust of the Pharaoh.

"He was a hansome Pharaoh." He quietly said, blushing. "He could have anyone he wanted if he was around today." _Even me_. His mind added. The teen closed the book with a sigh and put it up. If only there were men like him around today.

-He'll catch me if I don't hide-

--

Yugi sat at the table waiting for Megan when he heard banging in the Mummy Room. He rolled his eyes as he stood up. Megan had tried this trick on him. The last time they'd been left in the library, she'd hidden in one of the caskets and threw one of the mummies at him. She'd seen it in a movie and thought it would be a great prank.

It had scared him, even though it was a fake mummy. As he walked to the room, Yugi spotted Megan reading in one of the rows. He heard the banging again, and this time his friend heard it too.

-Who was that banging on his door? Why was it so angery?-

"Yugi, what was that? It couldn't be a mummy came back to life, could it?" She was scared. It was written on her face, and in her eyes. He knew it was in his too.

"That's impossible. It only happens in the movies and with special effects." He replied, trying to sound calm, but failed miserably. They quitely crept towards the door, and through the entry way.

The pair entered the room, hearing faint chanting. They could see the enite room from the balcony. The banging came from the inside of one of the glass cases. The impossible was happening inside the case. As the people chanted a mummy slowly came back to life; it banged angrily on the glass. The mummy kept shouting in Eygptian, but the pair were too far away to hear the words.

"Yugi, they're hurting it! Whatever they're doing is hurting it! We have to help it or at least make them stop." She pleaded.

"Megan do you have any idea-" Yugi turned, looking into his friend's teary eyes. She hated to see people and animals in pain, and now even brought back to life mummies. "O.k, but be careful." He said as he gave in. Meg had a big heart, and it usually got them into trouble, his sense of curiosity didn't help them either.

They sliped down the stairs, creeping even closer. When they were really close, the mummy spoted Yugi, and stared into his eyes. He was shocked, it still had its eyes and they were crimson red, almost the same as blood. It seemed to calm down as it continued to watch him.

It followed his every move with its red eyes. Unconsciously, a shiver ran down Yugi's spine, and he could swear the mummy smiled. He also could swear that it licked its lips once while he was staring at it. Once it appeared to be beconing him to it with those horrorifying eyes.

"Pharaoh Atem has calmed, only the Light Prince's reincarnation can do that. Quickly, spread out and look for anyone in the room. Do not harm them! Atem is hard enough to handle, and if he becomes even madder he could very well break the containment spell."

Both teens' eyes widened. They bolted for the stairs, a wave of sadness overwhelming Yugi. He glanced back, running into someone. The mummy banged angrily on the glass as the person hefted him off of his feet. The teen started to scream, and the leader yelled for him to be let go.

"You keep messing up the Library. I'd regonize you and your friend anywhere." The man pulled back his hood, tan face smiling gently. "Unfortunately, I had wished we were alone, and that you both were already home." They recgonized the dull sand colored hair and pale purple eyes.

"Mr. Curator!?" They both said at the same time. The mummy sat on the bottom of the container, like it was sad. Yugi went to stand infront of it. It looked up, crawling to the glass, with the teen watching it.

"I had hoped Pharaoh Atem wouldn't start to awaken, but you're friend's presence so close to him...At least he's calm and not banging on the display case." The curator and Megan watched as the mummy mouthed Eygptian words to Yugi. They both caught the word for 'love' and the one for 'beautiful'.

"Sir, what's a containment spell? When you were chanting it looked like you were hurting him." Her friend breathed on the glass, fogging it up, and writing his name in hiroglyphics. The mummy traced the symbols and added his own name. It seemed to take a liking to Yugi, a very good liking.

"It's a spell that was used when he was mummified to keep him in his coffin. It's supposed to work even if his soul wakes up. The curator before me had him placed here, in the Mummy Room, within a fake version of his coffin which canceled the spell.

"Since Yugi is here, maybe you both will help us move him? We can't have him making a rucus here in the museum, and we can't piss him off anymore than he already is. I am part of a tribe descended from one of Anubis's high preists. For centuries we've kept watch over Atem.

"In my tribe I'm called Marik. Will you two help us?"

"I will and I know how to get Yugi to help too." For some reason, Marik didn't like the girl's giggle or her smile.

--

T.D.K- I bet you already knew the curator was Marik or Isizu(sorry for my spelling). I hope Meg doesn't end up like a Mary Sue. I don't even know what that means. Warn me if it happens, I know those types are so flippin bad for an ff.

Marik- So this is what it's like to be in an author's note. Anyhow, since Atem refused to say this, I get to. All flames will be sent to the shadow realm. Atem is also refusing that job too, so flames will be sent by Bakura and Malik. Wait a minute! Malik?!

T.D.K- I'm either related or friends with the yamis. But...Temu don't love me no more! -cries, then screams- YUGI!! ATEM'S BEING MEAN!!

Marik- Oh, Ra! Please review, it'll make her sane, or at least tone down the volume.


	3. Chapter 3

T.D.K- Sorry!! I've been busy with school. We're learning linear programing, it's such fun!

Atem- Wow, I can see the sarcasm.

T.D.K- Temu! -glomps Atem- You have returned to me! I wuv you. Pwease say disclaimer.

Atem- -hugs back- This witch right here doesn't own anything related to Yu-gi-oh or the Mummy. She does own the plot, Name, Megan, and an idea for Yugi-blackmail. Yes, I wuv you too, now stop looking at me like that!

--

Megan glanced at her friend, wondering what she should use against him. There wasn't much she hadn't already threatened. Yugi was a hard shell to crack, nothing seemed to faze him. The fact he had screamed like a girl that one time hadn't worked.

Maybe, just maybe...

"Hey, Yugs, I'll tell Grandpa that you're bi." YES! SHIT YES! She yelled in her head. Wide eyes were even larger in surprise. A tirumphant smirk lit her face, reminding the mummy oddliy of himself.

"You wouldn't." He dared. Atem hovered close to her friend, glaring at her from over his head. Well, his hair, but she'd never mention that ever again.

"Yo, Pharaoh, have I grown an extra head yet?" The red eyes intensified. She smirked. That was going to be fun. Such effing fun.

--

Yugi glared at the seat infront of him; his violet eyes blazing with anger at his friend. Atem sat beside him glancing at the teen, then to the seat. He didn't get what his Light Prince was so angry about.

"Yugi, stop it. Glaring at the back of my seat isn't going to help you. 'Sides you know you like him." Megan smiled, winking at him. Yugi reached foreward to get her, but Atem grabbed hold of her first. "Shit! Marik, now I know why you didn't want to get him mad!" He slapped the ancient Pharaoh's arms, and the mummy drew both arms back to himself. Atem glanced over at Yugi, wondering what he'd done wrong.

"Don't you ever try to hurt Megan ever again! She's my friend, and she's just joking around! Don't try to protect me, I can take care of myself. Meg, you o.k?"

"Yeah, just had the litteral shit scared out of me, well not litteral. Just kidding about that. My head hurts. Man, Atem, you got some grip!" She rubbed her head where it hurt. The Pharaoh growled at the girl, and looked pleadingly at Yugi. "Atem, let me give you some advice. If you want Yugi to like you, then make nice with his friends and family."

"Why would I be nice to someone who is mean to my Yugi?" He growled. Megan wagged her finger, and shook her head. She sighed too.

"Atem, I wouldn't say Yugi was yours just yet. I'm not being mean to Yugi, just joking around. Didn't you have a really good friend that you'd joke around with and pull pranks on? That's what mine and Yugi's friendship is built on!" She turned back around, a small grin on her face.

"Yugi, talk to me." The mummy whispered into the teen's ear. "I will listen and I want to hear your voice." It was soft, the mummy's voice, but it didn't fit inside of the car. It seemed more fitting for the privacy of a bedroom.

"For starters, you can be nice to Meg. She usually means well and she's right. She pranks me, I prank her back. We share jokes all the time and sometimes we make fun of each other." Yugi shoved Atem's head off his shoulder. The Pharaoh looked at him like a beaten puppy. "Alright, you can lay your head on my shoulder."

-Sunlight bathing them as they lay in bed. Limbs tangled beyond reason, hot breath dancing across cold skin.-

"I call you mine because vows are binding no matter if I am dead and you are reincarnated. You will always be my Light Prince, my Yugi, my husband." Yugi's eyes flared wide open. He stared at the mummy with his wide eyes. "I forgot you don't know anything about our life together. Allow me to tell you about it."

Atem layed his head back on Yugi's shoulder, gazeing into his violet eyes. The teen blushed a light pink as their eyes stayed glued together. Lazily, the Pharaoh reached for the other. He used his magic to make it appear like he was alive. Atem ghosted his lips over Yugi's before he kissed him.

The teen didn't fight and kissed back; the mummy wrapped his arms around the other's waist. He let his magic dissapear, not caring if anyone saw. They parted and Yugi blinked a few times, before letting out a small squeek.

"Yugs, what's wrong? Is it just me, or did Atem's state reverse a little?" Megan said as she turned to face them from her seat. If looks could kill, she'd have been a colunm of smoke from the Pharaoh's glare.

"Meg, I just kissed a mummy!" Quickly Yugi unbuckled, and moved up front to his friend. The mummy's arms were forced to unwind from around the other.

"Well, uh, we're here. Pharaoh, we've got Anubis's book and Ra's. We'll find a way to restore your body." Marik looked over at the trembling teen. The eighteen year old's face was burried in his friend's shoulder. The Pharaoh followed Yugi, worry in his crimson eyes.

"Atem, does your body get restored when Yugi kisses you?" The mummy nodded, laying his head on the teen's back. He tried to rub the other's back soothingly.

--

Yugi layed on his bed, tears of joy running down his face. He had been so happy about getting away from the mummified Pharaoh. Atem scared him. At first he'd been intregued, but when the mummy had grabbed Megan, he got scared. It had been made even worse by the spell and kiss. He still remembered the younger teen's question and the feel of Atem's nod, his senewy hands rubbing his back. The teen curled up on his bed, suddenly feeling cold.

Unknown to him, sand poured into his room through the window lock. The pile of sand formed Atem. He used his magic again and quietly crept to Yugi's side. The Pharaoh leaned down and breathed in the teen's ear. Yugi jumped up, and backhanded the mummy. He fell on the floor with a thump. The teen had his hand on his chest above his heart, breathing hard.

"Dammit! Don't surprise me like that! You almost gave me a heart attack!" He said harshly. Atem climbed off the floor and onto the bed, slowly wrapping his arms around Yugi. The teen blushed, but it was more like pink dusted across his face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, my Light Prince." The Pharaoh whispered. His breath tickled Yugi's ear and made him shiver. "But I never told you about our life together. I long to tell you, my beautiful Yugi." The voice he was using was the same as in the car. Now it fit thier surronding, but was to sensual.

"O...o.k." He stuttered. The mummy turned the teen to face him, gazeing into wide violet orbs. The teen made a small jump as he caressed his face. It didn't feel like rough mummified skin, but soft smooth tan skin instead.

"You were Lady Hathor's son then. Her high priest brought you to me at her bidding. I could not take my eyes off you and when he announced that she wanted you to live with me, I was delighted. I saw you standing in my courtroom and I knew you were to be mine. When we were alone, you did not stop blushing.

"I kissed your hand like this." Atem took one of Yugi's hands in his and kissed it. He glanced up at him, crimson eyes staring at him longingly. The teen blushed even deeper, an invoulentary shiver running through him. "Are you cold, Yugi? Then, let us wrap up in your blanket."

The mummy threw the blanket around them, Yugi sitting in his lap. "My Light Prince, that night there was a sand storm, and you had never seen one. You ran into my room and I told you to stay with me.

"I watched as you slept, brushing your hair away from your face. Gently, I touched your face, like so." He brushed his hand over Yugi's cheek, the teen leaned into the touch. He closed hs eyes in contentment. "I trailed kisses over your pale skin."

"You're not going to demenstrate?" He whispered. The Pharaoh's hand cupped his cheek, tilting his head up. Sluggishly slow, he trailed kisses up his neck, under his chin, and finally met his lips. Atem ran his hands down Yugi's arms, rubbing his thumb across the pj sleeve.

-Atem's bare skin met his in a primal dance. It was surprising that their sheets didn't rip.-

"My Yugi, your kiss is like the sweetest wine. I can never get enough of your lips, your skin, everything." The mummy layed his head in the crook of the teen's neck, deeply inhaling his secent. "It has been countless ages since I last held you in my arms. Yugi, the more I stay with you, kiss you, touch you, the more my body is restored. Please, my love, don't be afraid of me."

The teen locked their lips as his reply. Atem's concentration moved to kissing Yugi and his spell lost its power. He could feel the rough dehydrated skin, but he didn't want to break the kiss. Bony arms with strands of muscle held him close to the mummy's ribcage. The weird thing was that he couldn't feel the indivual ribs anymore.

"Atem, my kisses really do regenerate you! Why?"

"I could not live without you, so after your death I visited your body. My heart died when you did and I even left our Name alone. She tried to stop me that night, she begged me not to go." Atem turned his face toward the floor, greif filling his eyes.

-"Name, have I told..."-

"Name? Where have I heard that before?"

--

"I know, Grandpa, it's unbelieveable, but it's true." Megan said, after telling all of their adventure to Yugi's grandpa. Solomon studied her, wanting to find some sign that she was lieing, but didn't see anything.

"Meg, where exactly is Atem's mummy right now."

"If I had to guess, here. He doesn't like me or being away from Yugi. You know that old saying: where there's a will there's a way." The two turned to the staircase, watching Yugi and Atem descend the stairs. "Hot damn! My guess was right!"

Yugi rolled his eyes. "I guess you've heard about today. Atem, my grandpa. Grandpa, Atem. I was wondering what Name means, could you tell me?"

"Name is Megan's ancient Eygptian name. Pharaoh, next time you wish to visit my grandson, knock on the front door." Atem growled at Solomon, only to have a glare sent his way.

"You promised you'd behave. Don't give me that look." The mummy turned his pleading eyes to the floor, once again like a puppy.

"Looks like you're on top."

"Not those cracks again. I listened to all of 'em on the way home, not another one."

"Look who's frustrated and tight." The younger teen winked at the Pharaoh, and grinned evily at Yugi. The older teen punched his friend's shoulder; he hated it when she cracked those kinds of jokes at his expense. Atem understood both of the girl's meanings.

"Megan, you know I hate it when you do that."

"I know. But he don't!" She chuckled at the bright red blush on Yugi's face. "Ahh. The look on your face always makes my jokes worth while. Thank you for giving me a friend that easily blushes and is uber cute!"

Atem grabed Yugi by the waist, holding him close. He growled at the younger teen, red eyes filled with hate. "He's mine!" Megan rolled her eyes in responce to the mummy.

"You can have him. Besides, I get a kick out of teasin' him about you. Go ahead and give me some more ammo!"

"Put me down, now!" Yugi said as he squrimed against the former Pharaoh. He tried to push away, but that didn't work. So he hoped squriming would get him to loosen his grip. The mummy nuzzled him, smiling at him gently.

-It was early, too early. He snuggled closer to Atem, nuzzling him.-

"If you don't mind, Atem could you take Yugi back to his room?" At the sound of the request, Atem almost ran for the stairway. Yugi said something about his family being full of traitors, but it was ignored.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Grandpa? What if Atem tries to...you know."

"Yugi's eighteen, he can handle himself." Megan stared wide eyed at the man. It was time Grandpa went to bed, infact it was way past time for him to.

--

Marik- I thought you were mad at T.D.K?

Atem- Yugi got on me. He kept saying something about me not loving my cusin anymore.

Yugi- I just glad she's not yelling anymore.

T.D.K- I can hear you three, you know that right?

Atem- Be nice and send a review please. If we catch any and I mean any flames, Malik, Bakura, and I will send them to the Shadow realm. Personally, I think she doesn't need the threat. So far no one's flamed any of her stories. It makes her very happy.


	4. Chapter 4

T.D.K- I'm so sorry! Things happened and I was without my beloved labtop for about a month. The rest was spent reading and re-reading over this chappy and Demonic.

Atem- That's just her saying she's lazy and to forgive her for making you guys wait. The whole tabtop thing is true.

Yugi- Ty doesn't own Yu-gi-oh or Mummy. She owns Meg and the plot, though.

----------------------------------------------------

Atem kicked the door shut and dropped Yugi onto his bed. The teen scrambled backwards, not liking the look in the other's eyes at all. Crimson orbs watched him in amusement, silently laughing. Yugi didn't like his postioning on the bed either. It made him feel like he was prey and Atem was the hunter. He knew it also looked like he was waiting for Atem to...take him.

"Why are you backing away, my love? I won't hurt you." The teen snorted at that, holding back a sarcastic laugh. _He'd hurt everyone else but me? Does he really expect me to believe that?_

-A public excution. Atem watching with indifference.-

"If you want me to believe that, then you should have never layed a hand on Meg. I won't let you get to me this time." He screwed his eyes tightly shut and covered his ears. If he couldn't see or hear, then he wouldn't react like he had been.

-"How could you just watch him die?!"-

If Yugi had thought it through, he would have realized covering his eyes and ears wouldn't be enough. His nose unfortunately, was his downfall this time. He could smell Atem's personal scent, incense and perfume. If floated in the air around him, trying to draw his eyes open and his hands from his ears.

You see, Yugi likes things that smell nice. Especially people that smell nice, like Atem. The mummy waited patiently while Yugi slowly came out of his shell. The teen slowly crawled to him, following his scent. He caressed his cheek gently, his other hand drawing him close, and wrapping around his waist.

"What were you saying about not letting me get to you?" His eyes snapped open and he tried to move away, but Atem caught his wrist. He kissed his palm, gingerly holding onto the wrist. "You are my whole world. I would never hurt you, my sweet Yugi."

-Atem held him with brusing force. Both were pissed beyond reason.-

Mentally, the teen cussed out the ancient Pharaoh, and damn, did it feel good. The spell was back in place and did he ever hate it. If Yugi ever found a witten version of that spell, he'd burn it. Hell, he'd burn every one he could find! The spell made it hard for him to even concentrate on being mad!

-His fury knew no bounds, and Atem would learn why.-

"Stop it." Yugi told him. He just wanted everything to stop. So much had happened in such a short time. It made his head spin and he wanted it to stop.

"Stop what? What's bothering you, my love?" He couldn't take anymore. How sure was the Pharaoh that he had the right Yugi?! After all, Yugi was a common name, wasn't it?

"Stop it with the damn spell! Just stop everything! I never asked to be your husband reincarnated! Why the hell does it have to be me! Dammit!" Atem slowly pulled his love to him, trying his best to comfort him. He fell asleep in his arms from how much he cried.

-------------------------------------------------

_Yugi ran down a long hallway, it was in a palace. He could tell from the wall carvings. He could also tell it was an Eygptian palace. Someone was chasing him, but he wasn't scared, and it felt like he was playing a game with them._

_"I've almost caught up with you, my love!" came Atem's voice from behind him. He glanced over his shoulder, laughing. Yugi loved to be chaised around the palace by Atem. It was their daily ritual, even Name would join._

_"You haven't cought me yet, Lover!" He yelled back as he sped up. Ducking around a corner, he quickly hid. A large mischivous grin slowly appeared on his face. His hiding place was in their room! Of course, they usually did end up here and only Atem could keep up._

_"Are you in here? I shouldn't even ask that, should I? You do love to hide in our room, don't you, Yugi?" The Pharaoh chuckled to himself, knowing his Light Prince wouldn't stay hiding for long. "When was the last time I chaised you?"_

_"Very funny! You chaised me yeaterday, like always." Yugi clamped a hand over his mouth just as Atem looked under their bed. "The one place you can't get me!" _

_"I can squeeze in a little."_

_"Yeah, Lover. Your head." The younger grinned, laughing softly. His lover tried to reach him, but their bed was large, so it didn't work. _

_"Yugi, my beautiful one, please come to me. I long to hold you and kiss you." He couldn't ignore the Pharaoh when he used the soft tone he loved so much. _

He bolted up in his bed, pre-dawn light barely lighting his room. Wide violet eyes scaned the room, stopping on what was laying beside him. An arm was draped over his waist, a darkly tanned arm. Yugi heaved a sleepy sigh and followed the arm to its owner, Atem. His magic was still there, but the mummy looked like a faded picture. What he looked like in life was transparent, covering the ancient Pharaoh.

The teen smiled slightly, watching the other sleep. _How many times did I see him like this in my past life? Did I ever watch him sleep? Or did he watch me?_ He looked over as the Pharaoh shifted. Blurry red eyes stared up at him as Atem woke up.

"You're up very early, my beautiful one. Did you have a bad dream?" Yugi shook his head, the mummy's grip tightening around his waist. The pressure wasn't painful, but reassuring, almost pleasant. "What was your dream about?"

-Tan skined hands rubbed his skin, lulling him to sleep.-

"Us." The other shot up on the bed as he spoke. Before the teen knew, he was wrapped in strong mummified arms. The Pharaoh's face was burried in the crook of his neck. Something hot and wet was coming from the mummy's eyes. The dream was a relief to Atem; it proved this was his Yugi. Of course, he hadn't needed the dream to prove that.

"You were chaising me through the palace. I hid under our bed and you came in after me. I can't remember much, but you got me to reveal where I was. Atem, speak to me softly, please." Yugi slowly slid his hand down Atem's spine. He shivered at the touch. "I'm sorry for all the mean things I've said and done, Lover. It's just that you scared me."

"I didn't mean too, my love." came the other's muffled reply. Yugi tightened his hold, never wanting to let go.

---------------------------------------------------------

Yugi- Now we're getting somewhere!

Atem- The last scene has the Pharaoh's seal of approval! I think it's a little fluffy.

T.D.K- Fluff? -baby eyes Atem- Fluff-fluff?

Atem- There isn't any here, so go bug Heero and Duo.

T.D.K- -runs off- Fluff!!!!

Atem- Please, r&r. I promise Ty will come back, when Shini and his soldier have run her off. Almost forgot! Any flames have a direct ticket to the Shadow Realm.


	5. Chapter 5

T.D.K- Welcome one and all to chappy 5 of Mummy! This really just might be a filler chappy, I'm not really sure. Well, this chappy and ch. 5 of Demonic are dedicated to SilverDragon-Purity because the comment she left gave me a huge grin. I hope you like!

Marik- Ty doesn't own Yu-gi-oh or the Mummy. All she owns is her ocs, the plot, and the restoration process. You don't want to know what that is, yet. All she gets is practice.

T.D.K- Thanks, but I thought Yugi was going to say it?

Marik- He said I could, because I haven't gotten to yet.

----------------------------------------------------

Megan knocked on Yugi's door, smiling softly to herself. The younger teen lived with the Motous, because she was an orphan just like Name had been. _I'm glad their together again. The three sides reunited._ She thought to herself.

"Yugs, it's me. I'm gonna start breakfast soon, so I hope Atem didn't tire you, too much."

"Nothing went on in this room!" Her friend shouted, making her smile widen.

"Kissing, holding, staying with you is nothing?" Atem said as she opened the door. Blue eyes stared at the two sadly, with the smile still plastered on her face. She gasped, doing her best to hold back the scream.

The mummy layed beside Yugi, mostly restored. Megan ran down the stairs, back to the safety of the kitchen. Atem's body was slowly reversing the decay process. She knew the older teen couldn't smell the scent coming from the mummy, but the girl did. It was decaying flesh and it made her want to hurl.

She dry heaved into the sink until the teen could barely breathe. After she pulled herself together, Megan started fixing bowls of cereal for everyone, even the Pharaoh, but Yugi was going to take it to him. The doorbell brought her from her thoughts and the girl rushed to open it.

"Marik! I'm so glad you're here! I've figured out the restoration process for Atem!" She said in one breath.

"You did? That's good, because it's not in either of the books. What is it by the way?"

"I don't want to, but come with me. He's with Yugi in my friend's room. They've been in there all night." Megan quickly grabbed the two bowls of cereal and lead Marik up to Yugi's room. The smell of decay was slightly noticeable in the hallway. The younger chalked it up to when she'd opened the door.

"Yugi, could you open your windows, please? Atem's restoration is stinking up your room. I think I can explain while you two eat. You might want to cover your nose." She added to the curator. Atem opened the door, glaring at the two. "We brought your breakfast up. Think of it as a peace offering form me and Marik."

The mummy nodded, letting the pair in. Megan handed him the bowl she was carring. Yugi thanked Marik for his. The four piled up on Yugi's bed, the door shut and all the windows opened.

"Atem, the magic surrounding your body is reversing the process of decay. Yugi, you haven't noticed, but he smells like rotting flesh. Believe me, that ain't something you want to smell. It made me dry heave in the sink.

"Anyway, I'm not sure. You're the first mummy to ever come back to life. You mentioned that neither book had anything written in it about the restoration of a mummy, right."

"Yes. But there was something else, in Anubis's book. It was a warning and a promise. There was this legend back in the Old Kingdom that when a mummy comes back, it would bring the ten disaters of old with it. Last night, the Nile flooded for the first time in decades."

"What do you mean? Doesn't the Nile flood every year?"

"Not anymore, Atem. Not since they built the Aswan Dam; it keeps the nile from flooding its banks. They moved the temple farther up on the cliff face so it wouldn't be ruined."

"We Eygptians do love our past, no?"

"That's right! During the early years of the Old Kingdom there was a terrible flood. It happened once every generation or so. I bet if we scour the library, we can find the other nine! But, how are we going to do that undercover? Atem's um, scent can let anyone within the museum know we're there."

"Meg, do you still have that costume from the year you talked me into dressing up as Imhotep from the mummy?"

"Do I?! Of course I do! And tons of body spray I don't use or haven't. Besides it's in your closet." Megan stood up and opened the door to the older teen's closet. She dug in the bottom until she pulled out a length of pitch black cloth. "You made a pretty good Imhotep."

"You were a good whatever you were."

"A she-cat witch. Here, Atem. Wrap yourself up in this, please." The mummy did as he was asked. Every inch of him but his face was covered. Megan handed him a mask and he put that over his face. "Perfect! You know, I feel like I'm actually in a movie! A mummy horror movie!

"Atem's the mummy, Yugi, you're his reincarnated love. I'm the girl that gets scared shitless and Marik's the researcher."

"You wanted to say The Mummy so badly, didn't you?" Megan nodded at Yugi and he rolled his eyes. "So who's who?"

"You'd be Evee, I'm Johnathan, Marik's the um, the Magi dude. I can't remember his name right now. Atem, you're Rick and Imhotep." She smiled, giggling a little. Yugi rolled his eyes again, the younger teen watched both movies too much in his opinon.

--------------------------------------------------------

T.D.K- I just had to do that. I'm a movie geek when it comes to fantasy, action, some horror, stuff like that. I really was a she-cat witch one year. I even had a black cat ears headband. It was fun, no one knew what I was. -grins-

Yugi- Hey, Ty, about this fic. Why am I an-

T.D.K- -covers Yugi's mouth- Don't give it away! I have a holiday fic inspried by the Nutcracker. I'll be posting it under Gundam Wing when I get it done, but it will have some Yu-gi-oh and Gundam Wing charcters, a few ocs, and D from Vampire Hunter D. GW's my other major anime to write ffs for and I haven't posted one on there for a while. So look for it this month and January!

Atem- Getting back on track, please r&r! Flames will be subjected to the Shadow Realm.


	6. Chapter 6

T.D.K- -yells- TEMU, SHADOW REALM ME! I DESERVE IT FOR BEING SO LATE!!!!!! -stands with eyes closed-

Atem- -smirks- Why would I when the reviews will be enough?

Marik- She owns nothing but her ocs, you all know who they are. So without further ado, ch 6 of Mummy! PS- This chappy is dedicated to Protector of the Nameless. Protector really loves her stories, she's not saying that to reflect on anyone.

T.D.K- I don't want to offend anyone. -desperate screaming- TEMU, SHADOW REALM ME OR I'M GOING TO HURT YOU!!!!! YOU CAN CLAME SELF-DEFENSE!!!!

----------------------------------------------------------

The four were back in the museum, scouring the library. Megan and Marik searched on one side, while Yugi and Atem searched the other.

"Lover, can you reach that book? I can't." Violet eyes glanced at the mummy, as he easily picked out the book. Atem lifted a golden eyebrow, staring at the title. "Maybe there's something in here that can help."

"In a book about me, Yugi?"

"I had just put this book up when I started hearing your , I was reading it."

"In that case, you were desitined to be here that day. My love, you're very cute when you're blushing." Yugi blushed deeper than humanly possible, while Atem chuckled. "Why are you blushing? Hmm?" The mummy was only a few inches away from the teen, and almost completely restored. Only a few chunks of skin were missing on his body, but his face was fully restored.

-Atem's hands ran down his body in a sultry dance. He shivered.-

"Um, let's go see if Meg and Marik had any luck." He squeked.

"You're not getting away from me that easily, my beautiful one." A promising smile lit the Pharaoh's face as he stood, holding his arms out to touch the shelves. Yugi let out a small 'eep', and prayed that Megan would show up. She had the worst timing, but under the circustances, it'd be a good thing. He really wished Atem's eyes wouldn't be lusty, but they were, and he wasn't giving the mummy any in a library.

At least that part was working...

"Atem, we're not having sex here, in a library. I love you, but...how long did you wait before last time?" Mentally, Yugi celebrated the change. It took a moment for him to think.

"Two years, seven months, four days and sixteen hours. I'll wait, but it'll be harder this time. I'm addicted to everything about you, Yugi. I was so lost when you died. I was so far gone by that third day that I thought my heart had died with you."

"Nice try, Lover."

"Damn! Yugi, I'm telling the truth when I say I'm addicted to you." Atem kissed him, tan arms wrapping around him. Yugi's arms slid around his neck, still holding the book.

"I told you we'd be interupting." Megan whispered as she pushed the curator back. "Let's just leave them alone for a few more minutes." She leanded up against the bookcase, closing her eyes.

_Flames lapped at her feet, burning her skin. Atem and Yugi were reaching for her across the flames, but it was useless. Even if they pulled her out, she'd still die. The smell of her burning flesh made their eyes water. _

_She smiled at them sadly and waved. The flames consumed her before their very eyes..._

-----------------------------------------------------------

Megan opened her eyes, seeing that she was on the floor. Her head was resting on something black and soft feeling.

"Stay still. You passed out, Yugi and Marik went to get you some water and the first aid kit, whatever that is."

"Thanks, for proping up my head. Atem, I had a vision. I've had them all my life, but I've never told Yugi or Grandpa. I know it'd worry them. Can I tell you about it?" Atem shifted a little, so she could see him.

"Go ahead."

"I was being burned alive. You and Yugi were reaching for me, trying to pull me out, but even if you did, I'd still die. I did die. I tell everyone that I'm not afraid of anything, but I'm scared to die. I don't want to be alone again. I was always alone until me and Yugs became friends.

"Even my past life was lonely for awhile. Then I got adopted. I was never really alone after that, until both my adopted parents died."

"I left mine and Yugi's daughter alone."

"I know. Do you know how much it hurt to see you like that, Father? It hurt like I'd been to hell and back again!" She said. Atem's eyes widened, had Megan just called him father?

_'Name means Megan. Megan is my Name!'_ "Name?" He muttered, looking like a fish out of water. "How can it be? You lived on after we died."

"I only lived a few weeks until Ra had me assinated as well! Horus, my real father, let my soul live with him until I was to be reincarnated. These disaters aren't your fault. Something's happening, I can feel it."

"I'm sorry." She smiled brightly at him. Atem couldn't understand why he didn't notice that Megan looked exactly like Name. Even the way she talked sometimes was just like his daughter. She gently slapped his cheeks, something the princess had done when she was still very young.

"Don't tell Yugi. He had a hard time accepting he was reincarnated. I just don't want him to know. 'Sides I want him to figure it out himself. Let's see if he does a better job than you, Father." She chuckled softly.

"Meg, thank goodness you're awake! I was really worried about you. Here, I got you some water." The girl greedily drank the water.

"What are you, a Hippo?"

"No, just really thirsty."

"Are you two o.k?" Yugi was shocked! The pair were actually getting along, o.k, it wasn't entirely along, but it was close enough for him. Atem wasn't glaring at Meg and she wasn't purposefully bothering him.

"I'm fine, my love. Why do you ask?"

"It's just that you two haven't gotten along since you met."

"Well, I talked with Atem after I got up and we understand each other better! Now you don't have ta worry about your bff not liking your hubby."

"We're not marred!"

-They weren't married, but people made the innuendo that they acted like it.-

"Yes we are!" Atem said pulling Yugi down into his lap. "I told you, vows are binding for eternity. No matter what, you will always be my Yugi. I'll never let you go." The mummy burried his face in the crook of Yugi's neck. Meg sighed softly behind them.

"So cute." She murmered as she gulped down the rest of the water. She chuckled softer than before, her eyes softening at the familair scene.

-Name's eyes softened as she watched them. Their strong love always made her smile.-

---------------------------------------

They were all in a car again, but this time Solomon was driving. Yugi sat beside him upfront, Marik in the second seat, and Atem and Megan in the very back. What the latter pair were talking about, the others didn't know. They were ingrossed in their own conversation.

"Tell me why we're visiting the Pyramids again, please." Solomon asked, glancing at the curator in the mirror.

Marik leaned as far foreward as the seat belt would allow. "Well, We're going to Anubis's city. Whatever is causing the disasters has to be there. All this started there, so hopefully it'll end there."

"I just hope we're not seperated again." Yugi said, turning to check on the pair in the back. They appeared to be having a heated, but civil argument.

"Megan, will you ever be able to forgive me?" Atem and Megan were acting like they were having an argument. She'd wanted to keep Yugi out of the loop, it wasn't the right time.

"I've already forgiven you, Father. Besides, it wasn't your fault Papa died in the first place, was it?"

"No." He replied.

She sighed. "With these visions, sometimes I can't tell which is what. Sometimes they'll feel real and others like a dream. This last one, I could feel the flames burning me. It's like it really happened. I'm scared."

"Did you have them back when you were my little Name?"

"I still am, but no. This has never happened in any of my past lives. And it scares the shit out of me."

"Hey, what are you two arguing about so passionately?" Marik slung his arms over the back of the seat. The duo looked over, blinking.

"I'm telling Atem about how things have changed since he went to sleep. He doesn't believe me. Although there is some damn good proof comming up." As she spoke, the girl pointed to three enormous pyramids.

To write that Atem was shocked would be an understatement. The Great Pyramids were nothing like he remembered them. When he had been Pharaoh, they were glorious structures. Limestone casing and gold capped peaks, his mind recalled. The way the sun shone off them could be seen for miles.

The Sphinx was missing his nose. His bright paints were barely there, only minute traces could be seen. He was missing some of his stones, but workers were busily repairing him. There were no signs of the mortuary temples that should have been nearby.

"What has happened? It used to be so beautiful here."

"Time. It still is beautiful. The Sphinx enchants me everytime we come. Already he's started his spell-weaving." A fondness for the large monument spakled in Megan's eyes. The mummy knew she remembered how they'd looked.

_Atem sat the nine-year-old down on the sand, before dismounting. She gasped at how big the Man-Cat was. He took hold of her hand, slipping his free arm around Yugi. _

_"Father, did our people really build this? It's so big!" Name said, her amazement clear in her voice. A thin band of gold circled her head, the girl's real crown was too bulky for today. _

_"Yes. It took many years for them to build. You've never come here before, have you?"_

_"No. Papa, Father have you?" Yugi grinned at his daughter, and nudged his husband. _

_"I met Papa here. I'll tell you the story when we get to the lookout." She smiled widely. It wasn't everyday that Atem told her a story. _

_"My Pharaoh, My lord." The priest bowed to them both, eyeing Name. "Who is this little one? Is she yours?"_

_Name bowed the way Yugi had shown her. It showed respect for a high ranking person and it had become a habit. "I am Name, Pharaoh Atem's and Lord Yugi's daughter. I'm adopted." She added quickly. The preist laughed, smiling at her. _

_"If it is permissable, may I lead your way, Princess?" Atem nodded and Name took hold of the older man's hand. He was older than the Pharaoh and Yugi, the priest was also a long time friend of Yugi's. _

_"My Lord Preist, please call me Name. Everyone does at the palace, everyone." _

_"Yes, but only if you call me Sen. Deal?"_

_"Deal." _

_"Father, you said you were going to tell me the story!" Atem looked up from his seat. "You were watching Papa again, weren't you? Father! Sometimes I think it's impossible to be addicted to someone, then I watch you and Papa." The girl stomped her foot, adding emphasis to her statement. Sen laughed at the girl's observation. It was an all to true one. _

-------------------------------------------------------

T.D.K- -cries in corner- Mission failure! -yells- Heero!!!

Atem- Stop her! Don't let her find her brother! We can't let him or Duo hang out with her!

Yugi- Tyrant, get back here! We need you! We can't have the story without you! You write the chappys! You haven't failed!

Marik- Apparently this is what happens when Tyrant thinks she has failed you all. So, tell her how good she did, and don't leave flames. The yamis will send them to the shadow realm.


	7. Chapter 7

T.D.K- -cries in stright jacket-

Yugi- Did you two really have to put her in that? She's not that insane yet.

Atem- We had to stop her from hurting herself.

Bakura- In the midst of everything she forgot the disclaimer for Demonic! Can you believe it? Anyhow, here it is. She, my crazy niece doesn't own Yu-gi-oh. Pretty much everything that wasn't in the show she owns unless otherwise stated. You can read now.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Atem, are you going to stay zoned out, or what?" He glanced into violet orbs, but that voice wasn't his Yugi's. Something or someone was pecking on the glass.

Atem looked over to the window, his crimson eyes catching the mischievous smile on Megan's face. Unlike Yugi, he wasn't familar with this side of her. To him, the smile didn't fit-didn't even belong-on his daughter's, yes, HIS daughter's face. There was something about that smile that didn't sit well with the mummy. It hit him as Yugi smiled back; the smile was fake.

"Come on, you two lovebirds! We're here! One step closer." She bounded off, running to the space between the man-cat's front paws. Marik and Solomon followed the girl's lead, eyes looking for anything.

"Atem," Yugi said, catching the former Pharaoh's attention, "When this is all over, you'll stay with me, won't you?"

Atem wrapped his lover in his arms. He leaned into the comfort of those arms. "Yugi, I have always been with you. Your heart is my heart, your mind, my mind, and your soul is mine. I have kissed every inch of your skin a thousand times and I will not rest until I have kissed every inch countless thousands more."

The teen smirked. "Do you think you can do that in one lifetime? Or do you have a head start? Well, Lover?" Yugi gave him a quick kiss before following the others.

"No and Yes."

----------------------------------------

_She was following her father again. Megan wasn't Megan; in her dreams she was Name. It was just like that night, even the tripping._

_"Father, please, come back with me." She grabbed his arm. Atem didn't resist as he had in the past. He just stared at her with souless eyes. "My poor father. Such pain and lonliness you must feel._

_"I know how to make it better." Her next words were __not__ hers. The tears fell like a nile flood as she basically told Atem to kill himself. _

Megan bolted awake in her sleeping bag. She was breathing hard, as if she'd been having a nightmare. Atem saw her frightened face and the fresh tear trails. He held her like he used to, slowly calming her. Megan clung to Atem as if he was the life she had yet to recieve. "Did you have a bad dream, Name?"

"Yes, Father." The younger teen replied. "It's a dream I've always had. It's never changed until tonight. Do you remember the night Anubis put you to sleep?"

"Yes, the worst mistake of my life was made that night."

"Everything is just like that night except our last words. I grab your arm, but you didn't resist, just stared at me. Usually you resist until you see it's me. I say something and wish you luck, Father, but tonight I...I basically said kill yourself."

Megan was holding herself together well, but she completely broke down when she finshed. Her muffled sobbing only woke Yugi. Neither noticed him nor did they look around.

The way Atem held Megan reminded the teen of when Name would have a nightmare. 'Even though he never saw her as much as I did, Atem was closest to her. I wonder where our little Name is?' With a soft smile, Yugi went back to sleep. Little did he suspect that 'little Name' was only a few feet away.

-------------------------------------------------

"Are we there yet?" Yugi moaned from his driver side seat. Megan had the back seat to herself. She'd told Grandpa that she'd had a nightmare, and hadn't gone back to sleep. Until the younger teen had fallen asleep, she'd applogized repeatedly for borrowing Atem without asking.

"Have patience, we'll be there shortly, my Sweet One." Atem said from the seat beside him. The former pharaoh's eyes were closed, his head resting on the teen's shoulder. The mummy had stayed up with the other sleeper.

When Marik asked him about it, he'd replied that Megan's distress had reminded him of his daughter.

"Name had always come to me when she'd have a nightmare." He had explained.

"Oh."

Marik really didn't understand the sudden change in Atem's and Megan's attude toward each other. He had a nagging suspition about it in his gut.

"Mr. Mutou, is it just me or are the Pharaoh and Megan acting werid? I don't know how they usually act, but they're not trying to tear out each other's throat."

Yugi's grandpa glanced at the curator. "Don't jynx us. I like the peace so, don't say anything to them." He winked, and Marik softly sighed.

In the backseat, one slightly open eye gleamed happily and a true smile brightened the face.

-----------------------------------------

"Pharaoh, why are you being nice to Meg?" Crimson eyes gazed intently at him. "Just curious." The curator quickly added. The suspition had been nawing at him the whole ride to Abu-Sim-Bel.

The clue had been left within the stone tablet under the Sphinx's chin. Atem easily translated the words as the other four came up with ancient ciphers. Finally Megan's worked.

"I told you it was Bible Code." She had said.

"And you know this, how?"

"Well, you don't watch TV as much as she does without picking up a few conspiracy theories. And you don't hang out with someone for life and not pick up a few tricks."

"The slab said to follow Ra. Ra, being the sun, rises in the east and sets in the west. It comes through the temple about once a year. So we go west." The teen girl said, breaking Marik from his memory.

"Megan, brillant deduction, but why west?"

"Easy, Grandpa. We're looking for Anubis's city, so we need to go west. West equals death, right?" The younger teen turned to Atem, his nod backing her thought.

Marik had a sour look on his face. 'Here we go again.' He thought.

---------------------------------------------

"Father, has my Pharaoh awoke?" The woman's voice had a feverish tone to it. Her form was lit by dim torch light; short brunette hair framed her face. Azure blue eyes gazed whistfully about her; they were full of longing.

"Yes." Came the tired reply. The stress of the woman's obsession took a toll on the older man, her father. Yet, he would do whatever it would take to make her happy. Unfortunately, the Pharaoh's husband stood in the way.

-------------------------------------------

Megan and Atem sat back in the seat, sore feet and legs streched infront of them. Yugi took the entire second seat.

"Don't be like that, you three." teased Solomon. Marik chuckled from the passenger seat.

"Keep driving, Grandpa. You weren't walking a mile into the sun! Let's not forget the roasting hot sand!" Called the younger teen. She picked up her tennis shoe and pitched it at the curator's seat.

"Oof!"

"That's what you get for snickering at us, dumbass."

_Water surrounded her. She tried desperately to reach the surface. Something held her down. "Help!" A golden light surrounded her foot, breaking the thick chain. "Who are you?"_

_"Don't worry, you'll know in time." The voice, a soft male voice, said. _

"You o.k?" Atem asked. She held up her finger, leaning back, taking a deep breath.

"I was drowning. Something kept me underwater and I called for help. I don't remember anything else."

"Atem?" The mummy pitched foreward, looking down on Yugi. "Are you tolerating each other for me?"

"At first, yes, but we've come to befriend the other. I respect Meg's opinion as much as yours."

"You know, Lovebirds, that I've come to a discovery. Atem, you've been much more, how shall I put this, agreeable since your body was restored. I think we'll be life long friends. Anyhow, Yugs, can you pass my furry? And punch Marik's seat while you're at it, please."

"Hey! Would you stop harrassing-" Marik blinked, staring at Yugi. "Did you punch my seat?"

"Oh, sorry! I'm just trying to find Meg's furry. I didn't mean to."

-Yugi gazed up at the guard innocently. This was one of the few times he'd ever snuck out of the palace.-

'Oh, Ra! He's still got it. Next time I get him alone...' A nudge to his side broke his thought, and he looked at Megan. She grinned and winked at him. The younger giggled as her friend handed her the blanket.

Megan whispered something into Yugi's ear, which made him blush. He swated at her, playfully rolling his eyes. The girl curled up around the window, looking like the contented black cat Atem had given her so long ago.

"Atem, I think we'd better follow Megan's lead. It's starting to get dark. Here." The Pharaoh took the blanket, pulling Yugi back with it.

"Curl up with me." The teen sighed and nodded.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Malik- I just had to come and say this. It's funny! -starts laughing- She went to save a bit she'd written after this chappy, and hit 'no' insted of 'yes' to save the changes.

Atem- -starts swinging the rod like an axe- Get back here you!

Bakura- This is what happens when you let three dark sides take control of the ending a/n. We'll shadow realm any and all flames. If Tyrant'd let us, we'd shadow realm the reviwer too, but she's more of a light than a dark.


	8. Chapter 8

T.D.K- Hey, everyone! I can't believe I still got good reviews even though this was really late! Oh, I don't deserve to have such faithful reviewers!

Yugi- Now, now. Just because you're late at updating doesn't mean you're a bad writer.

T.D.K- Me no own Yu-gi-oh, or Mummy. Me own Megan and plot, which I have to find. -starts digging in notebook drawer-

Yugi- I'll check under your bed, while everyone reads the story. -crawls into the dark domain known as under Tyrant's bed-

---------------------------------------------------------

_Yugi walked the palace. He was restless. Wrapped around his pale shoulders was his thin linen blanket._

_"Can you not sleep either?" Came the barritone voice form behind him. Atem came to stand beside him. He had no jewlery, not even his crown. The Pharaoh's usuall cape was held by a knot at his throat. _

_"Yes and restless. Are you restless tonight as well?" He questioned. _

_"What do you think my friend?" Yugi noticed the way his face contorted when he said 'friend'. Something was wrong with the Pharaoh, but he didn't look ready to tell him. _

_"Atem, can we talk until the restlessness goes away?"_

_"Of course."_

_They'd walked around the entire silent palace and had now ended back at Yugi's equally silent room. _

_"I'm not tired, but I think the restlessness is gone." Atem was gazing at him so intently as he spoke. "Yugi, I've tried so hard but can't keep my true feelings from you anymore." The Pharaoh easily captred his lips. For a moment Atem had stopped; he hadn't expected Yugi to kiss him back. _

_"Now I know why I was feeling so restless. Stay with me." The smaller urged. _

_"I wouldn't leave now for the world. I don't want to go back to my room." Yugi understood. She waited there for his Pharaoh, Atem's least faveorite concubine. _

----------------------------------------------------------

Atem groaned, looking over his shoulder. Megan laid there, curled up with a bit of his shirt in her hand. He turned back to Yugi, watching his lover sleep. Gently the former Pharaoh brushed a stray lock away from his face.

Blurry violet eyes slowly opened and gazed at him. Atem set his finger over Yugi's lips, sliencing him. He leaned over and whispered softly, "Megan's out like a fat Baset temple cat. That and she's got a good hold on my shirt." The other giggled softly. The younger teen had a habbit of curling up next to something, be it a pillow or a person. "I take it this is normal."

"Very. She sleeps with one pillow vertical, so she can cuddle with it. Sometimes she sleeps on it. Don't worry, it just means she trusts you."

"She trusts me? Me?" Atem whispered, louder than he'd meant to, in surprise. The sleeping girl scooted closer.

"Shut up, Atem. I'm trying to sleep and your and Yugi's sweet nothings aren't helping." Came her soft half asleep voice.

"Can't sleep?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. I've got a bad felling about this. Like something big's going to happen and for some reason you'll end up seperated again." Megan sat up, holding her head in her hands. Neither Yugi or Atem could see her eyes. She straightened after a moment, looking foreward.

Marik and Grandpa were up front, but they had swiched, so the elder man could sleep. "Yugi, if I do something unlike me, you won't stop me will you? 'Cause I just have this feeling that just keeps getting stronger and stronger. It's different from the one I told you about.

"Yugi, I've been having these visions. I collapsed in the library because of one. I didn't want to worry you or Grandpa, so I told Atem." The fromer Pharaoh nodded, letting his lover know it was the truth. "I was on fire and you two were reaching for me. What if my visions aren't the disasters, but possible futures? That's really why I can't sleep."

"What happened this time?" Came Atem's voice, soft and low, like when she was Name. Megan closed her eyes, digging in her memory for the dream.

"I was floating above Eygpt. I was so high in the sky that I could see the whole country. I was in the clouds, but I wasn't moving like them. My eyes weren't human, I wasn't human. I was a hawk, flying over the country, doing something. I saw Anubis's city.

"It's burried in the sand, but there's an entrace that we can get into. Marik doesn't know about it. His family left when Pharaonic Eygpt died, so they didn't know about this one. The Greeks made it during the early days of the Potolmy dynasty.

"It's perfectly intact, I know it is. I flew through the halls and I kept seeing a woman in the shadows. There's an altar to Hathor, you two can renew your vows. I went to where Anubis put you to sleep and there was a man there.

"I can't remember what he looked like, but he knew I was there, and that I wasn't really a hawk. He welcomed me, and said I could perch on the altar if I wished. I did. I can't remember everything he said to me-" A look of horror and terror came over her face.

"The last thing he said was to give the Light Prince a warning." Megan rasied her voice. "Marik, turn and get us back to Cairo! Anubis's city is too dangerous for Yugi!"

"Do what?!" The curator stopped the car. The trio in the back pitched foreward, their seatbelts digging into three shoulders.

"Just trust me. The same woman that killed Yugi before'll kill him again! Thank God her father warned me."

"Megan, when were you born?" The Pharaoh held Yugi close, almost squeezing him. His red eyes bore into his daughter's blue ones. The teen held onto Atem's borrowed tank for dear life.

"December. Under the Goat."

"The Eygptian oricle is born under the stars of the Goat." He said, quitely. Atem and Yugi had never let her near the oricle's temple unless either or both were with her. Yugi looked up at him with subborness in his violet eyes. "I am not going to let you die again. If I can prevent it, I will." He said, locking Yugi's mouth shut with his own.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

T.D.K- Yep, Megan's the eygptian oricle. I don't really explain much about the oricle, so I'm going to here. The oricle is ALWAYS right as Atem will explain in the future. The whole three sides thing will be explained too. So, the oricle had her own temple, and was always a woman. In some of my other fanfics I'm writing, but don't have up, the oricle is choosen by a special monster.

Atem and Yugi never let their kid near the temple alone, because they were scared deep down that Name's real parents hadn't really given her up. I am a capricorn, which is the star sign of the goat or seagoat. Hardly anything exciting happens in december, Christmas doesn't count, so I had the oricle born in december under capricorn.

Atem- She's always been partial to december.

T.D.K- Yeah. Until my fourteenth b-day, I had snow on my birthday. I got a kinda stupid question. I read stories where other writers use Heba as Yugi's past self. My question is this, who is Heba? Was he even in the show or manga? I know you all are probably like wtf!? She doesn't know who Heba is!? I really don't, because I probably missed out on the episodes he was in and I only have vol. 6 of millenum world.

Yugi- Anyway r&r. My -purring the word- Pharaoh will shadow realm any and all flames.


	9. Chapter 9

T.D.K- Here's the next chappy of mummy.

Marik- She doesn't own anybody in Yu-gi-oh, but she does own the plot and her ocs.

T.D.K- I don't have a lot to say right now...except read on!

------------------------------------------------------

Yugi sat in the window, watching the trio leave. It'd been decided that Atem, Megan, and Marik would go to Anubis's city. Yugi had been automatically voted out and his grandfather was a little homesick. The trio had packed up Marik's jeep, moving what hadn't been used from the van. The whole time they'd been getting ready for the second trip, Atem had been staring into this very window.

The teen and Pharaoh hadn't been seperated more than five minutes, and he was already keeping a steady vigil for the rest of his family. He spotted something over on a roof, a blue eyed hawk. It had dark brown feathers, like Megan's hair, and a white underside. It was huge too, huge for a hawk.

The eyes stared right into his. Yugi opened the window, and the hawk flew inside. It, well, she landed on his bed. As Yugi turned his head, the bird morphed into a person, a transparent person. She looked exactly like Megan, only dressed as a princess.

"Papa? Papa, it's me, Name. I was so worried that I had to come check on you. Father's worried too. He hasn't said a word to my reincarnation or the curator."

"Name means Megan. Name is Megan now." She nodded. "Does Atem know?"

"Yes, but my Sesi asked him not to tell you, so you wouldn't have a breakdown or hurt yourself. She wanted to see how long it would take you to figure it out. I'm worried about Sesi too. I think she might get herself killed, just like I did." Yugi sat down beside the spirit, violet orbs gazeing at her worridly.

"Name, tell Papa everything."

----------------------------------------------------------

Megan drifted as she slept. She could hear everything going on in the jeep, but there were other muddled voices. One sounded like Yugi, and the other sounded like her. Her head rolled to the side and she had a clear view of the front seat through her half lidded eyes.

Atem sat in the passenger seat, staring out of the window at what his country had become. She mused about what he could be thinking. Was it about how Eygpt got this way? Or how his selfishness might have had a part to play in this pitiful present?

Marik didn't say much to the former Pharaoh. He kept his eyes ahead and on the road. As they left the city, the road quickly became compounded sand. She could feel the way the jeep moved across the dents and potholes. Were they even potholes when the road wasn't a real road?

"Marik, how did my beautiful country get like this? When did my people have to depend on our history to survive? What happened while I slept?" Megan's ears perked up as she listened to his voice. Soft and low, with the slightest hint of sadness; he was in pain. Not physical pain, but his heart was bleeding.

"Name was killed by the nobles when she wouldn't take the husband they picked for her. Seto took control and punished the nobles and every member that was invovled. He found that one of your courtisans was the one who killed Yugi and had her tried and killed.

"Outside of Thebes ran red with their blood. My ancestors kept detailed accounts of everything. I'll talk to my older sister and see if she'll find the scrolls. You can read everything from those and any book in Yugi's house."

"Megan is the Eygptian oracle. That courtisan is back, most likely reincarnated like my Yugi and Megan. The oracle is never wrong."

"I wish I was, Father. I wish I was." She whispered before sleep draged her fully under.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi sat in the living room, the book on Atem sitting in his lap. His fingers traced the other's portrait, remembering the feel of the other's skin. His lover's voice drifted in his mind, comforting him. Name visited once a day to check on him. She told him everything that was happening.

Atem, Marik, and Megan had already reached the halfway mark by Name's estimation. They'd already been in the desert for three days. He thanked every deity he knew that the jeep hadn't broken down yet. The fast pace was either due to that or Marik could also have been a top rate mechanic.

"Papa, don't worry, Father and Sesi will be just fine. They're both very strong-willed and very brave. I remember this bust, my friend's master carved it." She said, changing the subject. Her voice drifted around the room, like Megan's did when she sang very softly.

"It wasn't hard for you to make friends, right Name? Then why is it so hard for Meg?" Yugi remembered how hard and how long it had taken him to befriend his daughter's reincarnation.

"Sesi is scared of getting left alone again. Dad already left us twice, you left us once, but it wasn't your choice. Father left of his own free will. This loneliness we've felt for this long has scared Sesi deeply. At first she was rebeling against Father for what he did, but as we learned that he regreted it, she's slowly been forgiving him." Name's blue eyes filled with pain and sadness as she remembered her one failure.

"So that's why. I've always wondered why they didn't get along." Yugi streched out over the couch, laying his head on a pillow. Name sat down on the wooden foot stool. She glanced at her former adopted father.

"Sesi's been sleeping so much lately too. I guess it's because she's the oricale. Father and you never let me near the Oricle's temple, at least without either of you. She's getting even more sleepy the closer they get to Anubis's city." The emotions in her eyes constantly shifted from worry to fondness to fear. She feared and worried for her sesi and their former father.

"Maybe subconsciously she's saving up energy for the something big that's supposed to happen." Yugi knew he might only have Megan or Atem return to him with Marik. Most likely his lover, but he couldn't find a reason to mention it out loud. That would have made it more true than he hoped it would eventually be.

"I hope so. I deeply, sincerly hope so." Name whispered as she faded and went back to Megan's sleeping body.

---------------------------------------------------------

T.D.K- I wonder what's going to happen next? Welp, Yugi found out stuff from Name.

Yugi- -shouts- Why did you seperate me and Atem!?

T.D.K- -runs to safe spot up on platform- Um, read and review, so I can get down from here and ya'll can get through the suspense. Until next update, TTFN, ta-ta for now!


	10. Chapter 10

T.D.K- O.k, finally here it is! The next chappy of Mummy! So, this could be considered a filler, but if anyone noticed Anubis's words when he put Atem to sleep and Megan's before she opened the door, it gets explained.

Atem- My father-daughter relationship with Megan gets a whole new level.

Yugi- Yep.

T.D.K- I no own, no one sue. I own Name and Megan, no use without permission, please.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Atem was the first to climb down through the hole Megan had pointed out. There were lit torches lining the room. It was some kind of ritual room, there was a large stone table. The Pharaoh's blood eyes spoted a black stain on the floor.

Marik climbed down as he went to investigate the stain. The curator helped the girl down. She laid her hand on the wall, feeling the hiroglyphs underneath. "This is the temple-room to Anubis, the city's patron god." She told them as she read the hirogyphs in the dim light.

"Then this stain must be my blood from when Anubis put me to sleep. He used enchanted poison and bit me in his snake form. I had laid Yugi's body on this altar."

Megan gave Atem a one armed hug. "Father, that's the altar I perched on in my dream. I remember the mural behind it." The trio turned to gaze at the mural. It was in the shape of a pyramid. Seated at the top was a carving of Megan, a third eye carved into her forehead. On the left was Atem, dressed in his battle armor. At the right sat Yugi, in the clothing he had worn during court.

"The three sides. I never really knew what it meant, even though I always thought about it to myself." Atem's eyes widened. Anubis had metioned something to that effect before putting him to sleep.

"The Oricle, the way of the future. The Pharaoh, the way of the past. The Light Prince, the way of the present." Marik read under each figure. "The three sides, I don't get what you're supposed to be."

"Simple, Tomb Gardian." Came a male voice form behind them. The trio turned, spotting the man that had given Megan the warning. His amber gaze was steady as he looked at them. The unusual seafoam hair was tied back at three places into a loose ponytail. "They are human representaions of time.

"The Pharaoh guarded the ancient tradions of the kingdom as a storyteller does with stories. The Oricle guards the many different possible futures. The Light Prince brings both into the here and now. Each balances the other two. The pyramid shape was choosen because the future is shaped by the present and past." He finished his explaining and bowed.

"Forgive me, but I felt that I had better explain the mural. I am Dartz, my Pharoah. My daughter is the one I warned you about. She dragged me here, expecting that you'd find your way back here. My dear Tea was right.

"I didn't want to see my daughter commit murder once again. Yes, my daughter was Telena."

"Telena wasn't even one of my faveorites. She always whined and complained about everything, even before Yugi and I met." Atem's voice wasn't disdainfull at all. In fact it was the nutral voice he'd used as Pharaoh. "Where is she anyhow?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen her for two days. This City of the Dead is very large, my Pharaoh. Even you should be aware of its many passageways and tunnels." They turned at a sound near Dartz's right. A young woman, probably Yugi's age, walked into the dim light. Her brunette hair framed her face and her blue eyes gazed lustfully at Atem.

Megan stepped in front of him, blocking the older female's veiw. She had never liked how she had always watched her father. To her he had been a man, and all men, in Telena's view, could only be satisfied by the body.

"Hello, Princess Name. Or is it Street Rat Megan, now?"

"I see you're the same bitch as ever. Oops! I guess it's the same whore as ever. I can't believe a good hearted man, such as you Dartz, became her father. Tea doesn't deserve a father like you and I don't deserve to have my former father still watching over me." Her blue eyes glared daggers at Tea. "I'm not a street rat, nor am I a princess. I'm just me."

"'I'm just me.' What kind of an answer is that? You're either the Princess you became or the street rat you were always meant to be."

"Screw you, Telena! You're just a heartless, concited, misguided, bitch! You always were and you always will be! Even back then I could see how black your heart really was. I'm surprised you were granted reincarnation! Only people with good hearts or unfinshed business are given that right!"

The two teens were right in each other's faces. Their old hatred of the other permated the air, thickening it with tension. Atem knew in his heart all the hate shining through Megan's eyes had never been meant to be there. He knew with all his heart, but he couldn't face that it might have been his mistake that put it there.

Tea reached for Megan's neck, but was stopped by the bright golden light. She remembered that light. Yugi had the same light when he had been Hathor's son. The older teen watched, shocked as the form of Horus slowly appeared behind her.

Megan's pupils became like the slits in a hawk's; her nails were morphing into talons, feathery wings ripping her t-shirt open. The former Pharoah ran to her side. He knew that such a transformation was diffcult and extremely painful.

She clung to him, talons ripping into his skin, but Atem didn't care. He spoke softly, calming her angered mind. Slowly the teen returned to herself. He kissed her forehead, two single tears sliping out. He knew in that moment which of them would make it out, and who would stay. He would do anything to make sure she stayed alive.

His heart shuddered at the thought. Atem would have to leave his lover and his foster daughter again. The Pharaoh wished with every fiber of his being that he could return and after that would never be seperated from his loved ones.

"Leave her alone, Tea! She has and always will be of higher rank than you." He imagined he was drawing all of Megan's hate into his body and chanelled it into his glare.

"My Pharaoh?!" Tea said in shock. How could her Pharaoh glare at her so coldly? That Street Rat must be channeling her energy through him. Her Pharaoh would do anything for the girl, but he couldn't see she was using him.

Marik took Megan from Atem's arms as he stood up. He held her bridal style and very formally. After all his ancestors had served the dead Pharaohs faithfully. This teen girl had been and still was princess.

"Dratz, we'll be leaving. We had hoped to find away to stop the disasters of old replaying. But, I can see that your daughter will be in our way. Thank you for explaining the three sides." Atem followed Marik's lead to the ladder.

"My Pharaoh, you can't possibly mean to go back to that...that...that slut! Especially with that glorified Street Rat!" Dartz's eyes widened in surprise. He'd never heard his daughter talk like that. Atem stopped when Tea's hand grabbed his arm. He spun around quickly, threw his main princable to the wind and slapped her hard.

"That slut is my husband and the glorified street rat is my adopted daughter. I would be happy if you shut your mouth or adressed them acordingly. Besides, you should hate me. It was my mistake that caused you to live underground. It is my blood that darkens and has turned black on this floor." He climbed up and out of the city.

The curator had already sliped Megan's unconcsious form in the jeep's back seat. He opened the door, checking his former daughter's condition for himself. The Pharaoh sighed heavily in relief. He'd almost lost Yugi that way. He just almost lost her.

"Stay here with me and Yugi, my little hawk. With us, right now, is where you belong. You are your father's daughter, but you're our daughter too. You're our daughter too, so stay with us." Tears came unbiden out of his eyes, falling down his cheeks, and landing on hers. He pushed her hair back, like he used to.

"Goodnight, my little bird. Sleep tight until morning's light." Atem kissed her cheek, repeating the goodnight he had whispered in her ear so long ago. "I love you, don't you ever forget that." His words were whispered desperately in her ear. The tears were flowing out of him the same way the Nile used to flood.

------------------------------------------------------------

T.D.K- Yeah, I came up with that whole thing about half divines spur of the moment. It makes Ate very, very worried.

Atem- Hey! You can't keep that scene with the kiss on the cheek! That's my thing to do when you're sad!

T.D.K- I can. It's like and older sib/ dad thing. It fit, o.k! Don't hold it against me!!!! -runs off-

Atem- Crapola in a box! Uh, Yugi, Marik! -runs off after T.D.K.-

Yugi- Read and review, please.

Marik- Flames go to the shadow realm.


	11. Chapter 11

T.D.K- -cries so hard she can't say anything-

Atem- Oh, boy. Here we go again.

Yugi- She doesn't own anything but Megan and Name.

T.D.K- -wails mournfully-

Atem- The translation of that is so many sorrys that I don't have the breath or the time to reapeat them.

* * *

Yugi was dreaming, he knew that much. It didn't feel entirely like a dream, but he liked the floating. He floated over Marik's jeep, lowering to see inside it. Megan was out cold; nothing touched her dreaming mind.

Atem was curled up around her, tear trails marking his face. His eyes alert, but tired. Something bad had happened to them. The teen reached out toward his lover, wanting to comfort him somehow.

"Yugi." He whispered, as his hand caressed his face. "Yugi, we almost lost her. The part of her that's part divine almost took her over."

"How do you know I'm here?"

"Whenever we were apart, you'd come to me while you were dreaming. Look at her, Light Prince. She's grown so big. Megan had just turned ten, yet here she is, a beautiful young woman."

"Atem, you need to sleep, Lover." Yugi gave him a kiss on the cheek. The former Pharaoh streched out, relaxed, and was out in a few minutes. Yugi's dreamself sat watch over both until sunrise.

* * *

Yugi held Atem's book in his hands as he read it. He was amazed by how accurate it was. The book gave him info on his lover that he had never known. He flipped the page and stared at a painting of a carving.

He knew the carving from his pastlife. The pyramid of time greeted him with his own face along with Atem's and Megan's. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. That was why they never let Name near the Seer's temple.

A knock on the front door broke his thoughts. Yugi lept off his bed and was on the landing when his grandpa opened the door. Tea walked into the house. He crept back into his room, hiding in his closet. He spotted Name before shutting the door. The teen hoped with his whole heart she was flying back to warn the missing trio.

His door burst open. He flinched, remembering the years of bullying that he'd endured before Megan had stepped into his life. She had stopped the bullies. She made them scared of her. Would Megan rush through his door at the last minute? Would Atem be behind her? Would they even get here in time?

Yugi barely breathed in an attempt to keep quiet. If Tea believed he wasn't here, then she'd leave his grandpa and their house alone, right? Yugi didn't even move. He didn't know if Tea was still in his room. His legs started to tense and hurt. If he didn't move soon, his legs would cramp soon.

He strained his ears, listening. No steps, no nothing. He cracked the door and looked out. No one was there in his room. He got up, and peaked out his door. She was still in his house. Yugi went to his window. He tugged at the ivy growing and climbing up that side. It was strong.

"I'm making Atem tell me how he turns into sand and how he got up to my window." He muttered as he climbed down. Yugi ran off to the only other safe haven he knew: the museum.

* * *

Megan bolted up in the backseat. She'd been into a three or four day hibernation. Atem whipped around to her.

"Yugi's in trouble. Tea found out where we live. She's there waiting for him. He snuck out of his window, he'll be waiting for us at Marik's. His sister took him there after he showed up on the front step of the museum." She laid back down, staring at Atem.

"Can Name tell him we're on our way and that he isn't to leave until I've got him safe in my arms?" She nodded. Since her half divine side had taken over, Megan had been even more tired then when they'd started out. Needless to say, Atem was scared shitless by this fact.

"You look tired pharaoh. Maybe you, Yugi, and Megan should leave the country? My tribe can hide you any where in the world you want. Just say the word and we'll smuggle you out of the country."

"Thanks, Marik. If I give the word, it'll be to get my daughter and my lover out. I won't make it if I lose them both. I'd kill myself again. Can you go ahead and make arrangements to get them to Japan? Yugi's grandpa too?"

"As you wish, my pharaoh."

* * *

Marik- holds note- Atem and Yugi have taken Tyrant to see Heero because he knows where the cusioned and soundproofed room is. Any way, she would like you lovely reviewers to know how sorry she is for making you wait so long. Also that Demonic may not be updated for a while. She's got writer's block on that one.

So review and if you feel like getting on Tyrant for her lateness, feel free to do so. P.S. She would like you all to know she loves you and wishes you Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays.


	12. Chapter 12

Yugi- Tyrant wants me, in my entire cuteness, to tell you all that she appologizes for the long wait, but writer's block is a bwitch.

Ryou- And she wanted me to say that she owns nothing except Megan and the plot. We really don't know what's going to happen.

Atem- And away we go!

* * *

Yugi slowly sat up on the bed. Marik's older sister had brought him back to the house they used in Cairo. Other members of their tribe were aways in and out of the house, almost like they were readying for a war.

"Ishizu, what's going on? Everyone's acting like there's going to be a war."

"We don't know for sure. You see, Telena, the courtisan that orignally killed you, has grown conciderably in power. She reads the walls of the Dead City, learning the spells."

"I hope Atem comes home to me soon. I'll feel better and safer when his arms are around me." Two strong tanned arms wrapped around Yugi's waist.

"Feel better and safer now, my beautiful Yugi?" Came the baritone voice he loved so much. Atem burried his face in Yugi's hair, inhaling his scent. "Megan's probably upstairs sleeping. I'm worried about her. I'm worried about our daughter."

"What's going on with her, Atem? Does this have anything to do with what happened when I died? Or what was ment to happen?" Yugi glanced at the barely visable stairway. He could only see the bottom three steps. Some where at the top was Megan and Name. Some where at the top they were in a room and sleeping.

"I don't know, my Love. We can just hope and prey."

* * *

_Megan was floating in the air, or floting in the air in something. She felt like she was riding some kind of boat. The being that had saved her from drowning was there. He was beside her, cradling her like she was his child. _

_She couldn't open her eyes. The being soothed her as best as he could. Megan didn't like not being able to see. _

_"You'll need to get used to not seeing to truely see. Only when you lose your physical sight, will you gain your inner sight. Your inner sight will make up for the loss of your physical sight." _

_"But I like to see Father and Papa when I wake up." _

_"You still will. As long as they are in your heart, just as I am, my beautiful little bird." Megan was starting to wake up. _

_"Daddy! Daddy, why do you always leave me?!" She called to Horus. _

_"Because Atem and Yugi are better fathers than I ever would be. But I will always love you, Megan!" _

* * *

Megan bolted up in the bed, her eyes wide and frosted. Her blue eyes could no longer see anything. "Atem! Father!" She yelled. "I've lost my sight! Father!" Atem bounded down the hall from his and Yugi's room.

He turned into his daughters room, her eyes gazing listlessly around her. She couldn't see anything. "Father?" Fear clouded her voice and he hated it. He threw himself down on the bed. Megan's hand searched for his, patting the bedding. He took the hand and brought his daughter into his lap.

"Everything will be alright. There are other ways to see." Atem brought her hands up to his face, molding them to the contours of it. "Can you not see me by touching my face, Megan?"

"Yes. I know who saved me from drowning. It's my Daddy, Horus. He was talking to me just now. He said that I had to lose my physical sight to gain my true inner sight. I think it has to do with me being the oricale.

"I can't really 'see' you, but I feel you, now that I think about it, Father."

"Are you hungry? I can help you down the stairs."

"Thanks, Father."

* * *

Marik, Isihzu, and Yugi looked up from their respective food when Atem entered leading a newly blind Megan. Yugi raced to the other two members of his family. "How...? What...?" He couldn't finish any of the questions he started.

"Marik, do you have any of the old scrolls detailing anything about the Oricale? I only know what my father told me. He said they didn't see like any one else, but that they could see as well as any one."

"My Pharaoh, I am Isihzu, and I know the Oricale Scrolls very well. Eygpt's oricale were always blind. Each one passed the secret of their sight, how they can see without physically seeing. There is one, but it's magiked so it will not open, but maybe if Megan is the one who tries, it will open." Megan reached with unnatural ease, for someone who just became blind, for a chair, pulled it out and sat down in it.

"Meg, how did you do that?" Yugi watched Megan, obviously one of the only two who saw the hawk god guiding her from behind.

"I don't know. I just sensed that it was there. It was like it had its own life energy and I could see that energy flowing around it. I can see the energy in this room too, and everyone's lifeforce."

"So that's how the Oricale sees! By losing their physcal sight, they gain the use of a special inner sight! Now I see! Megan, are by any chance reincarnated?"

"Yeah, I'm Atem and Yugi's daughter reincarnated."

"Now, it falls to the Pharaoh's own daughter..." Isihzu walked out of the room, muttering to herself.

* * *

Atem- So Megan's blind now?

Tyrant- Yep, but it's special and won't come to play until the -drumroll in background- sequel.

Bakura- This is getting a sequel?! Then Ryou and I better get a spin-off from Demonic!

Tyrant- -yells- ONE THING AT A TIME!!!!! I'M GETTING READY FOR PROM, GRADUATION, AND PROJECT GRADUATION!!!!!!! PLUS MY MOM IS GETTING REMARRIED IN LIKE, TWO MONTHS!!!!!!!

Bakura- YOU DON'T HAVE TO SHOUT!!!!!

Ryou- Bakura, you, me, our room, now!

Yugi- Anyway, read and review. Give her a chewin if you oh so kind reviewers don't mind.


	13. Chapter 13

Ty- Yes, I'm still alive. I've just been really centered on surviving college, and other things going on in my life. I've missed everyone! I've been good, if anyone wanted to know. I actually think a lot of my regulars have given up on me. -_-;

Atem- Well, we haven't.

Ty- Yeah, you have to deal with my life. I love you so much for it, though.

Yugi- Yeah, we know.

Ty- I don't own anything except for the plot, Name, and Megan. Enjoy!

Megan felt the papyrus under her fingers. It was old; it hummed of secrets, and power. She could feel tiny shivers of anticipation run up, and down her spine. She had waited patiently as Ishizu had hunted this particular papyrus down. She felt the magic seal along the edge, and knew it would become undone for her. She was the Seer, the guardian of possible futures.

Megan slid her finger along the edge, the seal reacting to her touch. The papyrus unfurled. "It's blank! How can that be?!" Megan turned to the older woman. Her face showed her confusion of Ishizu's words.

"It's not blank, at least not to me. It might be because of my inner sight." Her fingers absently traced the hiroglyphs. They warmed at her touch. Each symbol waiting to impatently do her bidding. "Do you have any paper, and a pen I could use?"

"Yes. I'll go find what you need."

"Thank you." Ishizu left Megan alone. She didn't need paper and pen to know what the scroll was saying to her. She just wanted to be alone for a few moments to study it. She listened to the voices of the Seers before her, listened to them impart all they knew to her. She finally knew how things were going to end. Yugi and Atem would be parted once more by death.

The first thing Ishizu saw was the tears flowing from Megan's sightless eyes.

Yugi walked in the garden, not afraid of the storm threatening sky. The nile had flooded again. It hadn't been as bad as the first, but people were questioning what was going on at the dam. Yugi had the feeling it had to do with the freak storm fastly approaching Cairo. Which brought him to the reason he was in the garden.

Atem and Marik had dissappeared into the garden not long after breakfast. He knew it had to have something to do with the storm. Yugi stopped mere feet shy of them. They didn't notice his presence, so he evesdropped. He'd missed what Marik had just said, and was in time to catch Atem's reply.

"It's possible. She had the ability to learn magic in the past, but I always thought something of this level was beyond her. What does Tea plan to do? Flood the entire country if I don't go to her? I have the power to stop it. It's really not all that hard." Yugi let Atem's voice wash over him.

"Then, why don't you?"

"The thing is, this could be one of the disaters. It might just be part of the magic surrounding myself. That I can't undo because, despite how much power I have, a mortal's magic is nothing compared to that of the gods."

"What about a demi-goddess? Megan still has her half divine blood. Maybe she has the power to stop this?" Yugi butted in. He had to voice his question.

"Yugi, how long have you been listening?" Atem held his hand out to Yugi, who took it. Atem tucked him under his shoulder, holding him close. He leaned toward Yugi, taking in a deep breath of his scent.

"Not long. But neither of you have answered me yet."

"In theory yes. In reality it's nigh impossible. Megan can't control her demi-goddess power. Just releasing those powers would kill her. They almost killed her when we were in the city."

"Is that why she sleeps so much?"

"I don't know, my love. I don't know much about the Seer, or demi-divines."

"That's o.k. We can all learn together then. I'm sure there has to be something here that can give us the answers we want." Atem couldn't say no to that face. He really couldn't, but he and Marik had already had that discussion. There was nothing. Other than the scroll Megan currently had, there was nothing on the Seer, or demi-divines. He'd let Marik tell Yugi. Yeah, that was it.

"Marik and I had already discussed that. He can tell you what our conclusion was." Marik looked like he really wanted to kill Atem for shoving something on him. That was exactly what the former pharaoh was doing.

"There's nothing, Yugi. And Megan probably won't say a word because of this secrecy thing."

Megan rolled over in her borrowed bed. She didn't feel right. She didn't want to leave the bed, didn't even want to open her eyes. She just wanted to sleep on, and on forever. She heard Horus's voice in the back of her mind. He urged her to get up, urged her to get off the bed, urged her to go.

She dragged herself out of the bed. Megan made herself get dressed, and made herself go to the dining room. She whispered to Atem in hushed tones about how she was feeling. It made him worry more, but she had to tell someone. He placed his arm around her, whispering to her in Eygptian. She no longer knew what the words ment, but she knew he was begging her.

"I promise." She whispered. Megan closed her eyes. She woke back up to Atem, and Yugi yelling her name. "What?" She said. "I thought I just closed my eyes."

"No. You fell asleep, and we haven't been able to wake you up for hours. It's almost nightfall. I thought you were dead, my little Hawk."

"Don't you ever scare me like that again! Promise me!"

"O.k."

"Oh Ra. What kind of hell have I sentenced Yugi and Megan to? What have I done that was so incredibly stupid, and wrong for them to suffer? Why is my adopted daughter dieing infront of my very eyes? Why!?" Atem yelled out into the raging storm. The large rain drops beat against his skin and clothes. His clothes and hair clung to him.

Yugi stood just under the eves, an unmbrella in one hand, trying desperately to keep him dry. He kept hollering for Atem to come back inside, that he'd get sick. How could he? He deserved to be out here for what he was putting his lover and daughter through. He threw his head back, and let out one of the most desperate, sorrowful, and painful cries in all of history. Yugi touched his cheek, realizing that Atem's cry had made tears come to his eyes. Why did his lover feel like this?

"Atem." He murmured to himself. Yugi bit his lip, taking a step out into the full fury of the storm. He went to his other, holding the umbrella over them both. "What's wrong with you? You've been like this since Megan passed out. Why won't you tell me what's wrong?!"

"It's all my fault. Don't you see, my sweet? Everything that's happened to you, and Megan has been all my fault. I don't deserve another chance at a life with you both. I don't."

"No! I will never believe that. I know Meg doesn't either. Nothing is your fault. It's just how things happened. Life's the good and the bad, Lover. Nothing is your fault. You're to blame for nothing, but loving me so much that you waited over 5000 years for me. You're blameless. Now, please, come back inside with me. You'll get sick." Atem said nothing as Yugi led him back inside.

He knew exactly what he had to do to prevent any more harm to his beloved Light Prince and daughter.

Ty- O.k, I have to address two reviews I've gotten.

To Cfaithcsf- Name and Megan are the same person, but one of her powers as the Seer allows the part of Megan's soul that's Name to leave her. And Name can only leave when Megan's asleep.

I decided to clear that up in case anyone else had the same question.

To Hollowgirl15- Um...I don't think Yugi would appreciate that much. But he can't do anything about the mental stress I can put him under! Will that do?

Yugi- I don't like the way you're looking at me.

Atem- You're not supposed to.

Yugi- Not you, Babe, her. -points at Ty-


	14. Chapter 14

T.D.K- Ok. Chappie 14 is ready to roll! Woot! –begins to party-

Atem- Why are you partying? The story's not over yet!

Yugi- -silent- You took the words out of my mouth.

T.D.K- 'Cause we're starting to wind things down, hopefully. Mummy has officially taken a life of its own. But I sense the crescendo of action coming.

Atem- O.k. Good thing I know you're crazy, or I would have thought that to be weird. Anyway, my cousin doesn't own Yugioh, or Mummy. She's got dibs on the plotline and her ocs. Enjoy!

Atem kissed Yugi's cheek, brushing his blond bangs out of his face. "Forgive me, my love. I can't let this go on. I have to stop this, for you and Megan. Remember how much I love you." Atem tore himself away, leaving the room like a ghost. He went to Megan's room next. Name was waiting outside the door. She was not happy with him, that he could plainly see.

"Why do you insist on making the same mistakes, Father? You are leaving Papa and I again. The storm and my sleeping patterns are not your fault. Tea summoned the storm. My sleep patterns are from my body adjusting to my new abilities."

"Megan? I thought you were Name." She shook her head.

"Atem, it won't solve anything if you leave. I've already seen it. Yugi will commit suicide because he won't be able to handle life without you. Grandpa will become so depressed over it, his health will decrease rapidly. I'll be forced to put him in a home, where he'll die not long after. I will be left alone again. I don't want to be alone ever again. I won't make the same mistake twice. I know a spell that will bind you here. Don't make me use it." Atem's eyes widened in shock at the deadly tone in her voice.

How could his beloved daughter threaten him? Her sightless eyes were wide open, and they glowed a soft blue. He knew the glow of magic being prepared. She would bind him to the land, if he tried to leave. She'd given him much to consider. Atem sighed, knowing Megan had won this fight. Her lips lifted into a smirk he hadn't seen since they first met.

"Alright, you win. ...You wouldn't have really used that spell on me, have you?"

"Yes, actually. Atem, Yugi is what binds the three of us together. The pyramid of time. We're physical representations of it. Without you, the past, it's like Yugi, the present, can't exist. Without Yugi, I as the future can't be sane. It's a disruption principle thing."

"Alright. Let's get you back in bed." Atem hadn't really understood what Megan had meant entirely. Megan followed him back into her room. He watched her crawl back under the covers. Atem grasped the edge of the blankets, and pulled them over her. He sat beside her, whispering the stories Yugi had once told her. Atem knew she couldn't understand spoken Egyptian, but it was comforting to them both.

He went back to Yugi, slipping in beside him. "I was wondering if Meg would be able to stop you." Yugi turned to him, a satisfied smile on his face. "Look, Atem, I don't think I could go on without you."

They'd got him and he'd had no idea how they had known. He stared into Yugi's eyes. "You had this planned, didn't you?" Yugi's grin was answer enough.

Yugi slipped into Megan's room, leaving Atem sleeping soundly in the room they shared. She groaned as he shook her shoulder. "Come on, Meg. I need to plot with you." She groaned again, rising. "You up enough to think?" He whispered.

"Why the hell are you waking me up at this Ra damned hour?" She hissed, blind eyes blinking. "It's three in the damn morning, Yugi." He winced at the anger in her voice, but knew she'd forgive him. They'd already had one successful plan to keep Atem with them, but how much longer before the former Pharaoh's guilt was stronger than his love for them?

"Because we managed to stop Atem from leaving, but I really need your ears. Just because you're the Seer now, doesn't mean you can wiggle out of listening to my problems!" Megan laughed softly, returning the grin she knew Yugi was wearing.

"We won't have to worry about that for a while, but at the same time, we will eventually have to let him go. Don't worry. He won't be gone long." Megan said, a knowing look plastered to her face.

"Why do you look like you've just played the best prank of your entire life?"

"Because I remember an alternate to what I told Father about. I can't say what that alternative is. It would simply ruin it!" The pair laughed at the accent she spoke her last words with. While they were talking, enjoying the old habit from before Atem had been woken. Neither noticed that the former Pharaoh was outside the door, nor that he was listening.

He let the voices of his lover and once adopted daughter wash over him. He stifled his chuckles, when they told jokes, or thought up ways to foil their plotting. Atem did have to wonder why Megan said they would have to let him go eventually, but it wasn't his main concern. He sighed, retreating before either Yugi or Megan caught him.

T.D.K- -passes out to sleep-

Atem- -looks at Ty- Ty-Ty? Are you ok?

T.D.K- Let me sleep! If I sleep, I don't have to deal with winter until x-mas and my 21st birthday.

Yugi- Flames shall be sent to the Shadow Realm by one of the yamis. Still not feeling very well are you? –Tyrant nods-


	15. Chapter 15

T.D.K- Ya know, it's nice writing this after I've got the ending one done. Anyway, sorry this took so long, but I had to get my inspiration up.

Yugi- Yeah. I didn't know we had one of those F yeah tumblrs. Gave Ty a lot of inspiration and new pics.

Atem- -shots glare at Ty- She doesn't own me or anyone else in Yugioh. Megan and Name are hers, along with the plot. You seriously had to snuggle with Ryou last night, didn't you?

T.D.K- Atem's mad at me. You'll find out why in the end A/N. And now, for chapter 15 of Mummy!

Yugi looked out at the expanse of desert that they were traveling through. He'd been dreading this for weeks, since Megan had told him that they had to take this trip. He, Atem, Megan, Marik, and a few other members of Marik's tribe were en route to Anubis' city. Why they had to go there, the teen didn't know, but his gut told him that he wasn't going to like it.

Atem turned to look at Yugi. "Why so quiet, Love?" He asked, needing to hear Yugi's voice. Megan perked up from the sound of Atem's voice, but didn't turn back to them.

"No reason. Just thinking."

"Penny for your thoughts?" Megan called back into the car. They were stopped for a rest period, and Yugi had wanted to watch the wild camels race across the desert. Yugi leaned forward, looking at his friend. Her blue eyes gazed at him, slightly unnerving him with their frosted blindness.

"This is the final showdown. I can feel it, and I don't want it to happen. I don't want to lose you both again." Atem wrapped Yugi in his arms, trying to comfort the smaller teen. Megan turned back to the front, a bang rattling the jeep. Yugi flinched, knowing just how vicious the woman could be when truly angry.

"Watch it! This jeep's gotta last me until I'm married with kids!" Marik shut his mouth when he got the full force of the dark look on the seer's face. She was pissed. "Ok. I missed something."

"I'm worried and they can sense it. Meg's angry at something."

"I. Hate. Stupid. Mother. Effing. Fate. I hate this. I angry because I know there's not a damn thing I can do to stop what's happening and what's going to happen. I'm the friggin' Egyptian seer. I'm supposed to be able to warn about shit, ain't I? And yet, I can't. I've tried to warn you, Atem, but my mouth feels like it's sewn tightly shut."

"We can handle what will come. You worry about trying to get used to being blind. That's the least of our worries." Atem said.

"You sure know how to lighten the mood, don't you?" Megan replied as Marik started back on the road. Yugi sighed. Megan was pissed, and most likely was going to take it out on Atem or Marik. After all, he was smart, and Yugi didn't feel like receiving a tongue lashing today. He snuggled closer to his lover, trying to put away the feeling that this might be the last time he'd get to do this. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

_Yugi was surrounded by light, his legs hung off the boat, and he hummed happily. He liked the feel of this place, wherever it was. A hand ruffled his hair, reminding him of his deceased mother's habit. Violet eyes opened lazily, taking in the river of light and the woman. She looked just like his mother, only she was younger than he remembered. _

"_Yugi, it's been too long since I saw you. Ra allowed me to be your mother again. I was so happy. I love you and Anubis so much! I'm sorry I missed out on holding you. Solomon did well in raising you." _

"_Momma? You are really Hathor?!" Yugi sat up, looking over at his mother. _

"_Yes. I have a few things to tell you, Sweetie. I have do it now; I don't know how much time Ra is giving us. You have to relive your life 5000 years ago. Atem has a plan that Megan knows about. I don't know if he's formed it yet or not. The city of the dead has temples to all of the main gods. _

"_If ever you are scared, my temple is not far from your brother's. You and your friends will be safe in them, along with the one to your cousin, Horus. There is a pool in his. Take Megan there, her powers will tell her what to do. I love you, Baby. I've always loved you and I've always watched over you." Hathor pulled her son into her arms, holding him tightly. She slipped a ring from her finger, placing it on his. _

"_I've kept this safe. It is your wedding ring. Atem has the mate on his finger already. When your instincts tell you that it's time, my temple will be ready. Never forget how much you are loved, Yugi. We all love you."_

"Momma!" Yugi bolted up, realizing that he'd woken up. He blinked, wondering who exactly had laid him out in the little campsite. Megan knelt by his side, her earlier anger gone, or barely contained. He didn't know which. Atem was too far away to have heard his muttering.

"You saw your momma, Yugi?" Was all Megan asked. Yugi nodded, knowing that she'd had the same dreamlike conversation with Horus. "What was she like?" Yugi blinked, wondering why she was talking in that small voice. He hadn't heard it since his grandfather had taken her in.

"Momma is Hathor. She told me that Ra let her be my mother again. Oh! My ring!" Yugi looked down to his hand, smiling when he saw the simple gold band. Megan held her palm out, feeling the warmed metal after he'd placed his hand in hers.

"I remember this ring. It's your and Father's wedding ring. Did your mother keep it safe for you all these years?"

"Yes. I want to show Atem. Are they really busy?"

"No. They're just putting up the tents for the night. There's a sandstorm that heading this way, so we're stopping for the night. Atem can't hammer to save his life, so they're making him unpack. I got to watch over you until you woke up, considering I'm newly blind. It sucks by the way."

"Really? Even with the seer abilities making up for the loss?"

"Yeah. I tried to get out of the car earlier. Tried. Marik had to help me out. I couldn't sense anything." Megan sighed, then turned her blind eyes to the vastness of the desert.

"Yugi, I didn't notice that you had awoken. I'm sorry." Atem said as he walked over. He ruffled Megan's hair. "Did you sleep alright."

"Yeah. I met my momma. She kept something safe for me." Yugi held up his hand, grinning as Atem saw the ring. Next thing Yugi knew, he was back flat on the ground, Atem on top of him, their lips glued together. He shrugged and went along with it.

"And now my seer vision decides to come back. Glad I'm open to the mainstream forms of sexuality. That and I wish I had a camera." Atem lifted his head, lifting an eyebrow at Megan. She grinned again. "Blackmail. 'Nuff said."

"You are so grounded."

"Atem, if you're not going to continue, please get off me. You're not the lightest person in the world."

"And you're not the funniest."

"Before this turns into a three way family fight, the tents are ready for their inhabitants. Um, Megan , you have to share a tent with someone. And we're letting you pick." Marik said. There was a slight flush to his face. Atem helped Yugi stand, leveling a glare at the curator. It was a precaution. Atem did not like a few of the possibilities that look hinted.

"Well, how 'bout you join me? Let the love birds be."

"NO!"

"I'm sure Marik won't take advantage of a BLIND UNDERAGE girl. I'm 16 and I can handle myself. I'll just whip out my hawk side." Megan stuck her tongue out the Pharaoh. "I'm going for a walk. My head's to full of stuff. Tell you later." She said to Yugi's look.

T.D.K- It's done! …We're on chapter 15! This is officially my longest ff ever! –yawns- We shall party after class. I'm tired. I'm going to sleep. Wonder if I can snuggle with uncle Ryou? –goes off to find Ryou-

Atem- -blinks, teary eyed- She didn't even consider me for snuggling?

Yugi- …Any way, R&R. I'll try to get on her. Btw, she wants to know what ya'll think about Marik and Megan getting a possible pair up. Um, Atem will be ok. As soon as he gets over this.


End file.
